devofandomcom-20200214-history
Penetration In The Centrefold
Song Name: '''Penetration In The Centrefold AKA Penetration In The ''Centerfold '' '''Artist: DEVO Appears on: '''The Day My Baby Gave Me A Suprize b/w Penetration In The Centrefold, Greatest Misses, Duty Now For The Future (2010 WB remaster), Social Fools: The Virgin Singles 1978-1982 '''Run Time: 2:25 (single version) Year Recorded: '''1978 '''Years Performed: 1977 , 1979 - 1980 DEVO Live Guide. Website keyword search for "penetration". Writing Credits: Mark Mothersbaugh , Gerald V. Casale Sung By: Mark Mothersbaugh Demo Versions: none known Song Connections: Personnel * live personnel [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SyzPvxRdTRw ref. a] *Bob Casale - keyboards *Gerald V. Casale - bass guitar *Bob Mothersbaugh - lead guitar *Mark Mothersbaugh - vocals, occasional guitar *Alan Myers - drums 'Trivia:' *B-side on Virgin's The Day My Baby Gave Me A Surprize single . *Recorded in 1978 at "Connie" Planck's home studio in Neunkirchen, ESE of Cologne (Köln), Germany. Produced by Brian Eno. *Because it was first released through Virgin, all official releases use UK spelling "centrefold." *Also appears on Virgin's sonically subpar compilation Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo / Devo Live, ''as a bonus track, along with Social Fools and Soo Bawlz . *Also appears on Infinite Zero's sonically superior ''CD release of Duty Now For The Future as a bonus track, along with Soo Bawlz . *Written after the band saw penetration photographed in Hustler, the first "major" magazine to depict this. Onstage Behavior: Mark sings holding the mike stand and occasionally plays guitar. Jerry plays bass in the center of the band and occasionally turns to face each band member. YouTube. DEVO live 1977 " Penetration in the Centerfold ". Performed in a late set at "Max's Kansas City", New York, NY in July '77. uploaded by Alain From France. Lyrics: :It's middle of the month :It's happening all over town :You know it's got me reeling forward :Got me falling to the ground :There's a new mag on the market :It's the best around :All the guys are talking :It's the best they ever found :All the guys are talking :'Cause they all want some :It's got me reaching in my pocket :Got me forking over cash :'Cause there's something in the middle :And it's giving me a rise :Every single month it's the same old trash :There's a girl in the middle :With her finger in her gash :There's a boy there in the middle :With a reamer up her ass :Penetration! :It's middle of the month :It's happening all over town :You know it's got me reeling forward :Got me falling to the ground :Its got me reaching in my pocket :Got me forkin' over cash :'Cause there's something in the middle :And it's giving me a rise :There's a girl in the middle :With her finger in her gash :Penetration! :Penetration in the centerfold :Penetration, penetration :Penetration in the centerfold! (echo) Video: None. Live Video: YouTube : Officially unreleased. From Devo's second set of the night, either the 8th or 9th of July 1977 at Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY. References: External Links: : The Day My Baby Gave Me A Surprize b/w Penetration In The Centrefold (Virgin singles) -- Discogs : The Day My Baby Gave Me A Surprize b/w Penetration In The Centrefold (Virgin UK single) -- 45cat : Penetration in the Centrefold (releases) -- MusicBrainz